Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 8 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 8 & 8\end{array}\right]$